femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brace Channing (My Favorite Martian)
Brace Channing, played by Elizabeth Hurley in My Favorite Martian ''is a reporter who will do anything to get ahead; she falsely seduces Tim and steals information about Martin's true identity. She is portrayed as the dimwitted yet attractive daughter of a news company who constantly throws tantrums and uses nepotism as an excuse to threaten others. Appearance After a Jerry Carcia reference which she steals from Tim, Elizabeth is established as a high maintenance news reporter who gets Tim fired for an off camera remark. Then, she accidentally 'drives' into him again and deludes herself into thinking that Tim planted the toy alien spaceship on the beach to trick her into a date. She flicks a cigarette butt onto the alien. A new producer is hired and Brace is preparing a story on the elderly when SETI arrive and arrest her, thinking that she's the alien. When her DNA reports reveal themselves to be human, she is smart enough to connect the dots regarding Tim's alien story. She acquaints herself with Dr. Colleye, the manager of SETI by breathing into his ear and concocting a story to establish herself as the woman who introduces the man who found the world's first alien. She slips on a revealing red dress and invites herself over to Tim's house with some wine. Before Tim can notice, she sees footage on the television of The Martian and steals Tim's videotapes. As Brace is about to go on air, The Martian mimicks her body and she is shown delivering a news report in a t-shirt which says "The Number One Most Perverted Male." Meanwhile, her original form is back in the make up room, gagged, and furiously bouncing on the chair. Dr. Colleye chases after Tim and the Martian before spotting Brace. She is initially anxious for him to unbound her but she begins shaking her head angrily when he tells the men outside that she needs to be 'examined,' before closing the door. The last time Brace is seen is ironically as the subject of a news report. She has chained herself to a fence and become a firm believer in aliens. '''Trivia' *Elizabeth Hurley's other villainous roles include Sabrina Ritchie in Passenger 57 ''and The Devil in ''Bedazzled. '' Gallery vlcsnap-2018-07-24-13h50m57s810.png|Brace spitting out gum and commanding the camera assistant to fetch it from her mouth vlcsnap-2018-07-24-13h54m39s100.png|Throwing a tantrum at Tim after she copies his remark "You're Beautiful" to the NASA operative vlcsnap-2018-07-24-13h54m57s772.png|Showing Tim the number the NASA operative left her before storming off and screaming her father's name vlcsnap-2018-07-24-14h03m09s970.png|After getting Tim fired, she is assigned a new producer who she berates. Shes's rolling her eyes at her new story. New producer forgot to say cut. Screenshot_20190626-152000_YouTube.jpg|Brace being kidnapped vlcsnap-2018-07-24-14h13m09s117.png|Seducing the SETI manager by claiming that she can make him the most famous scientist in the world vlcsnap-2018-07-24-14h15m31s293.png|Preparing to seduce Tim by giving her dress an extra tug Screenshot 20190626-092738 YouTube.jpg|Brace kisses Tim Vlcsnap-2018-07-24-14h17m36s594.png|Looking disgusted at Tim's living conditions before complimenting, "Nice apartment" vlcsnap-2018-07-24-14h20m55s899.png|Deviously thinking about her scoop Screenshot_20190626-110246_YouTube.jpg|Brace steals the video tapes shockh.png vlcsnap-2018-07-24-14h28m55s022.png|Furious that the accidental on air footage is being broadcast bouncing around.png|Bouncing'' faint hope.png|''Faint hope'' vlcsnap-2018-07-24-14h32m20s845.png|Shaking her head angrily that she's about to be examined Screenshot_20190626-152031_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20190626-152128_YouTube.jpg|Realizing Martin is a martian Screenshot_20190626-154524_YouTube.jpg|Martin as Brace Category:1990s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Brunette Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Femme Fatale Category:Forced Sex Category:Gagged Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Neutral Evil Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Sleazy News Reporter Category:Smoker Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Humiliated